A Day on the Beach, A Night in Space
by slowqmon
Summary: NO, school is out! Oh well, this fic is the continuation of Home, Sweet Izzy. It's another day and they (Mimi and Izzy) go to the beach and stargaze at night. Enjoy!


The sequel to Home, Sweet Izzy. Enjoy! Ages:

Tai – 16

Matt – 16

Sora – 16

Joe – 17

Izzy – 15

Mimi – 15

TK – 13

Kari - 13

****

A Day on the Beach, A Night in Space

By: slowqmon

After Mimi came home from America, she fit in just fine and it was just like the old days now. Everyone planned to go to the beach today so she had to prepare. "Let's see," she talked to herself, "which swimsuit would be best?" She reached in and took a few swimsuits out. She looked at them and said, "My old pink swimsuit, perfect." She was hoping that this could knock Izzy right off his feet

Mimi walked towards the rest of the group who were at the beach. She didn't enjoy swimming that much but she could at least do some fun things. "Hey Mimi, what took you so long to get here?" Someone yelled. It was Izzy wanting her to get here quicker. Mimi increased her pace.

"Hey everybody, sorry I took so long to get here." Mimi said. Tai was the first to speak up, "No problem Mimi." The rest followed. "All we're here for is to have fun so let's have fun."

Mimi nodded. She was here to have fun. The cool breeze from the wind ran in from the beach raising her hair. "Mimi" Tai exclaimed. Mimi replied, "Yeah Tai? What do you want?"

"We're going swim now. Come on in after you get changed and set up your towel and sttttttuuuuuuuuuufffff." Splash, Tai was pushed into the water by Sora. Everyone got splashed by the water and laughed, except for Matt, "Oh man, now my hairs wet Sora. Thanks." Matt said while trying to get the water out of his precious hair.

"Cheer up Matt." Sora said and she pushed Matt into the water too. Everyone laughed again but this time Matt and Tai each grabbed one of Sora's legs and pulled her into the water. "Oh, you naughty boys." Sora said as she splashed some water into Tai's eyes and Matt's hair. Now everyone was getting into the water fight. 

'Man, I so want to be there right now with Izzy.' Mimi thought, 'no fair'. She quickly changed into her swimsuit and set up her stuff. As she was going in, Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy stopped and looked at her, dumbfounded. "You look beautiful" Izzy stated. 

"Thanks" Mimi retorted. Tai splashed Mimi and she fought back. The water fight was between the boys and girls. The girls were winning because the guys didn't try their hardest. 

"This isn't fun, we can obviously beat the guys to a pulp in anything." Sora bragged. "Hey, your winning because we aren't trying our hardest." Tai replied, "We'll try our hardest now and beat you girls right guys." All the guys nodded and the girls were just motioning a 'Yeah right'.

The games were on. They had water fights, played water volleyball and raced. The girls won 2 – 1. They lost in the race because they were two short players and the girls were pretty tired after the fighting and volleyball. The women still rejoiced and Tai wanted a rematch. The rest of the guys were pooped. The race was close too; the guys would have lost if they didn't try their very hardest.

"Don't worry Tai," Sora started, "if you want to play again, no problem." Sora then went closer to Tai and whispered in a seductive voice, "But it'll have to be a home and alone." Sora smiled, winked and walked off. Tai paused then screamed, "Ok guys, pack it up, let's go, we are leaving now!"

"Thank god Tai", Joe said, "any more of this and I think I'll be hydrophobic, oh wait, I think I am already." Everyone left and went home. Tai told Kari to stay at TK's because he followed Sora to her house. Mimi was going back to Sora's house too since that's where she's living right now. Izzy caught up with them.

"Hey Izzy, what's up? Something you need?" Mimi asked. "Yes as a matter of fact, I was wondering if you want to go stargazing together today? Izzy replied.

"You mean looking at the stars?" Mimi asked again and Izzy nodded, "I'd loved to Izzy thanks."

"Great, I'll come and pick you up at 8:45, that's when the stars are mostly visible today." Izzy said. "It's a date." Mimi said, kissed Izzy on the cheek and then ran off. Izzy was happy because that's exactly what he wanted it to be. 

Izzy went home and prepared for the date he was about to have with Mimi. It was 8:15 already. He just found out the best place to go. Izzy immediately went to pick Mimi up. There, "Hey Mimi, ready to go" Izzy said when Mimi opened the door. "Sure, just hold on a sec." Mimi turned around to scream, "Bye Sora, bye Tai, I'm going out."

An answer came back. It sounded like Sora's but it was muffled a little. "Bye Mimi, you have a nice time now." Izzy thought, 'Tai's here? I wonder why Sora's voice is muffled?'

"Hey Mimi," Izzy asked, "was that Sora?" Mimi nodded and Izzy continued, "Why is the voice muffled?" Mimi told me that anyone would have a hard time talking while something was in their mouth. "What would she have in her mouth?" Izzy asked. 

Mimi thought of the best way to answer the question. She kissed Izzy and answered, "Does that answer your question?" Izzy nodded quickly. "Good," Mimi exclaimed, "let's go then." Mimi and Izzy left Sora's house and walked towards their stargazing ground.

"Well, here we are." Izzy stated, "Lay on the ground, look into the sky and tell me what you see." Mimi did what Izzy told him and her eyes wandered around. "They're beautiful, how did you find a spot like this?" Mimi asked.

"Today is a special day. On any other day, the stars wouldn't be as bright right here. But today, it's different." Izzy exclaimed. Mimi looked at Izzy as she was still confused why. "Look up again" Izzy told her. Mimi looked up and saw a shooting star fly right by.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Mimi shouted. "That was a shooting star," Izzy told her, "go ahead, make a wish, it just might come true." Mimi closed her eyes, paused, smiled, and made her wish. "So what did you wish for?" Izzy asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true would it now." Mimi replied. They spent their time looking at the sky together and pointing out each constellation and star. "Hey look Izzy, it's the Big Dipper." Mimi said. "Yeah, and around it is Canes Venatici, Ursa Major, Draco, Arcturus, and the Corona Borealis." Izzy replied.

They spent their rest of the night there, looking at the beautiful stars and constellation, while watching a meteor shower. "Hey Izzy, there's another shooting star, why don't you make a wish this time." Mimi said. Izzy nodded, closed his eyes, smiled, and made a wish.

While Izzy had his eyes closed, Mimi crawled over and kissed him on the lip. Izzy opened his eyes and looked into Mimi's lovely face. Izzy kissed her back and said, "I love you Mimi." Mimi smiled, "You know what? My wish came true."

Both Mimi and Izzy smiled together and kissed each other again. "I love you too Izzy." Mimi said. Izzy couldn't help laughing a little and said, "And you know what? My wish came true too."

They both smiled again and kissed each other for the remainder of the night.

Well, that's my version of how Mimi and Izzy got together. Make sense? Tell me in your reviews.


End file.
